Halloween With Blackfire
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: It's Gonna Be A Devil Of A Night When Beast Boy Joins Blackfire For A Halloween Date And More, LEMON ALERT!


****

**The Teen Titans, Owner Of Them I Am Not**

Halloween Has Arrived In Jump City, And For The Teen Titans It Means A lot of things: **Costumes, Candy, Parties**

And Beast Boy Was the one that was most excited cause he received a letter from a secret admirer Asking him out for a Date.

Once he entered the Ops Room All Of His Teammates Were In Their Costumes: _**Robin Was Dressed as a Millionaire Playboy, Cyborg Was Dressed as a football Player, Raven was Dressed as a Vampire Schoolgirl & Starfire was Dressed as Red Riding Hood.**_

"And Where are you guys headed with those costumes?" Beast Boy Asked With a smirk

"Were Heading To A Halloween Party At Murakami High School" Cyborg Replied

"You guys are so lucky, I wish I could join you, but a secret admirer asked me out on a date, She told me to meet her at the park" Beast Boy Sheepishly complemented

"Lucky Boy" Raven wickedly commented

"Oh Ha-Ha, It's So Funny I Forgot to Laugh" Beast Boy Mockingly answered as he returned to His room to change into his costume for his date.

* * *

Minutes Later After The Titans Left for the party Beast Boy sat on a park bench dressed in his Baseball Player costume waiting for his mystery date to arrive when out of nowhere a familiar Voice sent chills racing down his spine.

"Happy Halloween, Beast Boy", he quickly turned around and to his surprise was none other

Than Starfire's wickedly hot sister Blackfire dressed in revealing Devil attire **_(horns, cape, the _****_Works)._**

"Blackfire, You sent me the invitation" Beast Boy asked in a shock

"Of Course I Did silly boy" Blackfire replied with a giggle then followed by saying "You & I Are gonna have fun tonight"

"Okay, so why the Devil get-up" Beast Boy sheepishly asked

"I Figure Since I'm the evil sister, this costume fits my personality" Blackfire replied

"wow" was all that Beast Boy Could Say

"Now Let's Go, We Got The Whole Night Ahead Of Us" Shouted Blackfire as she dragged to Beast Boy to who knows where.

Their 1st stop was located at an abandoned warehouse which was having a Halloween Dance "I Know you're gonna love this place" Blackfire Excitedly told Beast Boy.

Once they entered the place was already jumpin' and the DJ was on the 1's & 2's playing Playing all sorts of Hip-Hop, Reggae, Including some classic Halloween Songs.

Then the DJ made a special Announcement "Alright Everyone, This one goes out to all the Michael Jackson Fans out there"

The Minute Blackfire & Beast Boy reached the center of the dance floor The DJ dropped it,

It Was "Thriller" By Michael Jackson

"Dude, I Love This Song" Beast Boy shouted with glee, not only does he love that song, he Knows the dance as well

"Go, Beast Boy" Blackfire complemented with a smile as she watched Beast Boy lead the pack

Five To Six Songs Later Blackfire & Beast Boy exited the club to indulge in another activity

"How Do You Feel about Trick-Or-Treating" Blackfire Asked

"I Say It Feels great, I taken the liberty of getting us a couple of bags" Beast Boy happily Replied

"This is gonna be fun" Blackfire wickedly complemented as she and Beast Boy set a course for The first neighborhood, Door After Door These two were collecting candy like nobody's business

"Now that our bags are full you wanna come back with me to the tower to sort it out or eat it all" Beast Boy asked in a gentleman-like manner

"Actually, I Know a more private place" Blackfire seductively suggested as she lifted Beast Boy And took off

Once She landed, she dropped Beast Boy to the ground and showed the private place she was Talking about.

"A CEMETARY?" Beast Boy gasped in horror

"Of Course Silly, This is usually the place where teenage couples come to fool around" Blackfire Replied

"Why Am I Not surprised" Beast Boy gulped as Blackfire dragged him once more

Blackfire searched all over the cemetery for the perfect spot, "That looks perfect" Said Blackfire As she saw tree standing 50 Feet from the Tombstones.

After Minutes of eating candy Blackfire scooted Next to Beast Boy and started to gaze at the Moon, "You Know Beast Boy, They say the full moon brings out the freaks" Blackfire said as she caresses Beast Boy

"Yeah It does" BB nervously replied

"Are You thinking, what I'm thinking" She asked in a Devilish tone

"Yes, I Mean No, I Mean, Wait, are you thinking of…?"

"Oh Yes" Blackfire replied As she started to lock lips with the shape-shifter, until she noticed his Little friend rising from his pants

"Either There's a piece of Halloween Candy in you pocket, or you're just happy to see me" Blackfire Asked as her started to mess around with Beast Boy's little piece of wood

"I Guess Both" Beast Boy replied as Blackfire unzipped the bottom half of his costume, and he followed up by nervously asking "Are you sure we should do this"

"Relax Beastie-Poo" Blackfire answered as she finished jerking his shaft and followed up by Telling him "Just lay back, and let me do all the work"

"Okay" Beast Boy replied as he laid down on the grass, "what have I gotten myself into" he asked Himself as Blackfire removed her costume to reveal her Glorious body, she positioned herself on top of Beast Boy and started to ride him.

Within Seconds Blackfire was having her way with the changeling as she continued to ride, "Are you having fun now" Blackfire moaned out

"I Am Now" Beast Boy Answered with a smile

After minutes of riding The Two lovers reached the Big O, an exhausted Blackfire decided to Cuddle with Beast Boy

"This Was The Best Halloween Ever" Beast Boy said

"It Sure Was" Blackfire replied

* * *

_**An Early Halloween Treat, Enjoy **_

_**Don't Forget to Read & Review**_


End file.
